


Fame and Loneliness

by Jaded_Wanderer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, actor!derek, paparazzi!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Wanderer/pseuds/Jaded_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was not a suicidal man, but he was certainly acting like one. If he had any sense at all, he would not be at Derek Hale’s home trying to climb over the hedges into his backyard. Derek Hale, the oscar-winning actor who is known for beating the shit out of camera-wielders.  He needed the cash though; his rent wasn’t just going to pay itself. Derek Hale was all the buzz now, what with his dick making rounds on the internet. His story was going to bring in big bucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame and Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had a paragraph of this story saved forever...and I finally found both the inspiration and motivation to turn it into a story! This is my first Sterek fic, so bear with me!

Stiles Stilinski was not a suicidal man, but he was certainly acting like one. If he had any sense at all, he would _not_ be at Derek Hale’s home trying to climb over the hedges into his backyard. Derek Hale, the oscar-winning actor who is known for beating the shit out of camera-wielders.  He needed the cash though; his rent wasn’t just going to pay itself. Derek Hale was all the buzz now, what with his dick making rounds on the internet. His story was going to bring in big bucks.

Now this was not the job that Stiles imagined he’d have when he chose to study photography in college. He never _ever_ thought that he’d be one of those slimy creeps who spend their days up the asses of celebrities and harass them for the sake of a scandalous shot.

He was thrown off his high horse very quickly though when his dad had a heart attack. Shit hit the fan, and his job as a mall photographer wasn’t cutting it. His dad wasn’t able to work and the hospital bills were suffocating them.

Stiles needed money, and that was how he ended up working for Lydia. She ran a celebrity gossip blog that knocked amateurs like Perez Hilton flat on their asses. If he was going to be a heartless bastard, he was glad it was with a goddess like Lydia Martin. She was fiery and ruthless; and the second she saw Derek Hale’s scandalous selfies, Stiles was sent to investigate with his trusty Nikon in tow and the promise of a big paycheck.

“Just try to be professional, okay?” Lydia warned before he left. “I know you have a raging hard-on for him, but contain yourself. My business will not suffer because you want Derek Hale in your mouth.” And yeah, he was gorgeous; but also straighter than a ruler and _famous_.

And that is how Stiles ended up here, at Derek Hale’s, clumsily making his way over the tall, private hedges. Of course, because he’s so clumsy, that didn’t exactly work out too well. He lost his balance and plummeted downward roughly four feet, landing hard on his ass.

“Shit.” He muttered, cursing his less than graceful entrance that was so typical of him. Amazingly though, it appeared to go unnoticed. Stiles crept across the yard as stealthily as a pale, lanky, spastic 23 year old can, and made his way towards a large glass window. This was illegal and wrong on so many levels, and his father would flip if he ever found out Stiles had done this; but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The big task at hand was to identify who Derek sent the nudes to. He was a very private person, and never gave any indication that he was in a relationship at all. This was apparently not the case, as the photos were posted anonymously with the caption: “My boyfriend is a fucking asshole. Enjoy his dick, everybody.” The photos were deleted shortly after but not before they were discovered.

Peering through the windows, a bouquet of flowers on the dining room table caught Stiles’ attention. They were extravagant. Lush red roses in a crystal vase, finished off with a red velvet bow. A note was attached, and as Stiles peered closer, he saw that it read: “ _Babe, I’m stupid and impulsive, and I never meant to hurt you. I’m so sorry. -J.W_.” He went through possible women celebrities that would fit the initials as he took a shot of the scene. He was quickly pulled out of thought though as strong arms pulled him backwards and a deep voice growled “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” It was Derek Hale, and he looked pissed.

~

“I, um…” Stiles was frozen, and Derek pushed him against the window, very nearly cracking the glass. His heart was racing, and he was at a complete loss for words. He was both terrified and aroused, and also so fucking screwed.

“You’re trespassing, so give me one good reason why I shouldn’t beat the shit out of you and shatter that fucking camera.” Stiles went with the first thing that popped into his head.

“Because you can’t erase what I saw. I saw the roses, the note, everything.” God, he sounded like such a dick. Desperate times, he supposed. Derek didn’t like that answer though and punched the window, shattering the surrounding glass next to Stiles’ head.

“Why are you and everyone else so fucking hellbent on knowing what goes on in my life? Why the fuck aren’t I allowed privacy ever? Why is everything that happens to me public fucking knowledge?!” Derek leaned his head against the wall and sighed. Now Stiles felt like absolute shit. He thought about reaching out to comfort Derek, but decided that he was quite fond of his arm and would like to keep it.

“Listen dude, I’m sorry. I really am. I can’t even imagine being in your position, but I’m in a shit situation too.” Stiles started sympathetically. Derek looked up to meet his eyes and Stiles decided to be real with him. “My dad had a heart attack, the hospital bills are killing us, I’m buried in student loans, and I need to make money anyway I can.” Derek raised his eyebrows.

“I guess some of us have our reasons for doing what we do? Anyway, this was obviously me going way too far. Keep the camera, I won’t say anything.” Stiles said, handing over his equipment to Derek, who took it wide eyed. Stiles started for the hedges, hoping he’d get over without embarrassing himself.

“Wait, um.” Derek said, unsure of what he was doing. Stiles stopped, pretty shocked that Derek had anything more to say to him. “Would you want to come in for some coffee or something Mr...?” Stiles was pretty sure his mouth fell open at that point. He was completely thrown. It all became clear though once he met Derek’s eyes. He was _lonely_. Derek had a lot of things, but being around genuine people was not often one of them.

“Uh you can call me Stiles, and sure. Sounds nice.” Stiles said, awkwardly shuffling over to Derek. It suddenly became real to him that this was _Derek fucking Hale_ , his celebrity crush in every aspect of the word. And this was no longer a job, so Stiles might just be freaking out a little bit. Derek smiled (sort of) and ushered him into his extravagant home. It was more beautiful than he had ever imagined (and yeah, Stiles _had_ imagined Derek Hale’s home many times).

He led them to the kitchen where Stiles sat himself down at the granite island, taking everything in.

“So, coffee?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded shyly. God, he was getting all flustered like he was a preteen. He had to get a grip. It was sad. Derek nodded in return and Stiles decided that the silence was just too much.

“So, no maid? I would’ve pegged one for the type to have one.” Derek snorted, and gave him a half smile while turning to switch the coffee maker on. “Nope, I like doing things for myself. I’m happier that way.” He said softly.

“Are you happy?” Stiles blurted out. He instantly regretted asking such a personal question to someone he really didn’t know, but his curiosity got the better of him in that moment. Derek looked surprised at the question. He also seemed to genuinely contemplate it.

“You know, I’d really like to say yes; but I suppose you know how hard it is to feel happy in times of complete and utter frustration.” Derek looked over at the flowers and sighed. He then took the vase and threw it out; roses, note, and all.

“Anything you want to talk about?

“I’d rather not read about it in whatever magazine you work for tomorrow morning.” Derek said with an eyeroll. Stiles wanted to be offended, but understood where Derek was coming from. Stiles was caught creeping on his property trying to take photos. Still, Stiles did not like the idea of Derek seeing him like that.

“I work for a gossip blog for your information.” Stiles said sarcastically. Derek just rolled his eyes again because apparently this is something he does often.

“Besides, I wasn’t asking as an interviewer. I was asking as someone who genuinely cared to listen.” He continued earnestly, hoping to convince Derek he wasn’t the heartless asshole he originally appeared to be.

“I haven’t encountered a lot of ‘genuine’ throughout my career, so please excuse me for being hesitant.” He said dryly while handing Stiles his coffee. Stiles nodded.

“I understand. I’m not a huge fan of talking about my relationship problems either.” He answered honestly while taking a sip of the caffeinated beverage. It tasted luxurious. Derek looked like he wanted to say something but was cut off by his doorbell ringing.

“Excuse me.” He mumbled, setting his cup down and leaving the kitchen. A few moments later Stiles heard the door open and a loud voice shout accusingly.

“I make _one_ fucking mistake, Derek, and now you’re just done with me?!” The mysterious voice screeched.

“Jacks-” Derek tried, but was cut off.

“No! Don’t you ‘Jackson’ me! We’ve been together for two fucking years, Derek, and apparently that means _nothing_ to you!” _Wait, what?_

“Oh, please. Stop acting like you’re the victim here Jackson. It’s getting really fucking old. You know what you did, and flowers don’t just fix that kind of shit.” _Jackson? Jackson who?_

Stiles’ curiosity got the better of him once more and he found himself navigating towards the two raising voices. Once there, he hid behind a wall and peeked over. The angry mysterious voice was Jackson Whittemore, the male model who is known for being physically perfect but an emotional disaster. He’s been a talk of tabloids for some time: constant tantrums, bad attitude, but nothing ever about being gay and _dating Derek Hale_. This all being true though meant… _Derek liked guys?_

Holy shit.

~

Stiles was so preoccupied with this new information that he hadn’t realized that Jackson had spotted him.

“Who the fuck is that? Did you already fucking replace me?” Jackson yelled storming over to Stiles. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

Derek stepped in front of Jackson before he could get too close and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. He did _not_ feel like getting punched today.

“It doesn’t fucking matter who he is, Jackson. We’re done. You’re not welcome here anymore. Now, go.” He growled out, pushing him towards the door. Jackson looked furious. He pushed Derek back and got into his face.   
“You are a big fucking asshole, Derek Hale, and you will get what’s coming to you.” He said coldly before storming out and slamming the door behind him. Derek looked practically nauseated from the encounter as he slid down the wall, put his face in his hands, and sighed loudly.

“So, gay, huh?” Stiles asked, sitting next to Derek on the floor.

“Yep.” Derek muttered, feeling completely and utterly defeated at that point.

“And Jackson Whittemore was your piece of shit ex who leaked your nudes?” Stiles guessed.

“Yes. Don’t tell anybody, please. I really don’t think I can handle any more shit being thrown my way.” Derek practically begged. That tough-guy persona was gone. Stiles felt awful. He wanted to grab Derek, squeeze him, tell him it would all be okay, and never let go. He settled for resting his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner instead.

“I would never do that. You have my word, Derek.” And Stiles meant it with every bone in his body. Despite what he originally came for, he had no intention of revealing anything to anyone about Derek Hale. Derek looked at him strangely.

“You’re a good person, Stiles. I don’t know very many of those.” Hearing Stiles’ name come from Derek’s lips made his stomach flutter.

“Even though I trespassed on your property and totally invaded your privacy?” Stiles mumbled while looking down. He was still feeling pretty guilty. Derek put his hand over Stiles’ and nodded.

“It’s sounds like you’re under a lot of stress and pressure right now. I know what that’s like.” And, wow. Stiles wanted to cry. Under all that rough exterior, Derek Hale was an angel.

“I never wanted this job, you know. I always thought the paparazzi were disgusting. I just needed the money. All these bills kept piling up, my dad couldn’t work, and then Lydia offered me the job and I just had to take it.” Stiles confessed, letting it all out. It was Derek’s turn to nod along and understand.

They talked for hours after, and never ran out of things to say. It was kind of amazing. At one point Derek even told him all about what happened with Jackson _Dick_ more (which was Stiles’ new nickname for him).  

“You know, I don’t think he ever really loved _me_ , just the idea of dating Derek Hale.” Derek started, looking down. “That’s kind of why it ended the way it did.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles inquired.

“He wanted us to go public, and I wasn’t ready. He went on to tell me about how much publicity we would get, and how we would be the talk of Hollywood; but I just couldn’t do it. Then he got pissed and you know the rest.” Derek said with a grimace and Stiles wanted to smooth out his frown lines with his fingers.

“He’s an asshole. You deserve _way_ fucking better.” Stiles concluded simply. Derek smiled shyly in return.

It continued on like that. They stayed in that same position on the floor for hours, basking in the honest conversation that both so desperately craved. They released the demons that plagued them to non-judgmental ears; and it was such a relief to no longer have to hold it all in and act like none of this was bothering them.

Finally it all came to an end when Stiles’ phone went off. It was Lydia.

“It’s my boss,” he said as Derek looked at him curiously. “She’s checking to make sure you haven’t murdered me.” He joked. Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s getting pretty late anyway, so I should probably go.” He said sadly, because he honestly could have stayed forever.

Derek nodded and stood up. He then held out his hand to help Stiles up, who took it shyly. Getting up after sitting all that time was a nightmare, but holding Derek’s hand briefly made it all worthwhile. Stiles started heading towards the door but was stopped when Derek reached for his arm.

“I’d like to help with your bills and loans.” He said simply. Stiles was floored, because apparently Derek Hale had a tendency to do that to him.

“Derek, you don’t need to buy my silence. Everything we’ve said today stays between you and me. I swear.” Derek only smiled softly in return.

“I know.” He answered confidently. “This is just something I want to do.” Stiles was pretty sure his brain was malfunctioning at this point.

“That’s pretty….amazing?” Stiles responded, trying to find the right word to describe how he felt.

“There’ll be a catch, though.” Derek said, stepping closer to him and gaining confidence.

“Oh?”

Derek traced Stiles’ moles while smirking. “Yeah, you have to promise to come see me again.” Stiles was about to die. _Was this real life?_

“Oh. Yeah, I-I’d like that.” He stuttered out, completely shocked. Derek grinned, and Stiles couldn’t help but grin back.

“Great.” Derek said, kissing Stiles on the forehead. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Stiles couldn’t stop smiling as he headed out the door. The day had taken the most unexpected turn, and he couldn’t be happier about it. As he got into his car, he dialed Lydia’s number to reassure her that he was very much alive. 

“ _Stiles! Holy shit, I thought you died! What the fuck happened? Did you get my story_?”

“Sorry Lyds, it was a dead end. I couldn’t find anything.” He answered. Lydia definitely saw right past his lies, but chose not to push it; at least for now.  

“ _Fine. We’ll talk later. I have work to do_.” She said briskly before hanging up. Stiles knew he made her a little angry, but he was just too happy to care. Besides, she’d get over it. He had come up empty before and it was always the same. She was angry for a little bit but would quickly forgive him because who could honestly stay mad at him? He was adorable.

Stiles’ mind travelled back to thoughts of Derek and he couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t wait to see where this new adventure would take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I was thinking about turning it into a series because I'd love to continue exploring this universe! Please let me know what you think, and if you'd like to read more! Thanks again!


End file.
